mini cap
by javier.aquelarre
Summary: Unos Mini Cap, que iré haciendo con diferentes temáticas y personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki se dirigía al hospital para ver a su novio Kamijou Touma, el acababa de salir de una pelea donde le declaro la guerra al mundo y salió victorioso, también salió con muchas heridas tantas que apenas llego con vida.

Se detuvo en una tienda de flores y compro las favoritas de Touma, unos tulipanes antes de seguir el camino al hospital.

Cuando llego noto a una monja de cabellos plateados llorando, al parecer un amigo suyo había muerto, Misaki no pudo evitar pensar en "que aria ella si Touma llegara a morir" esto la lleno de miedo y angustia, el simple hecho de pensar en la muerte de la persona que amaba desde hacía tiempo la llenaba de terror, intento quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y prosiguió a la habitación de su novio.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio la dejo muda, un doctor y dos enfermeras estaban al frente de la cama de hospital, y en la cama estaba una persona con una sábana en la cabeza.

-Tenía demasiadas heridas, no avía nada que hacer- Dijo el doctor con cara de rana.

Al ver la escena frente a ella Misaki se quedó tiesa antes de caer al piso, no podía llorar mientras veía el cadáver de su novio en la cama, ella se agarró el estómago comenzando a acariciarlo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¿¡Misaki, Misaki!? ¿¡Que pasa, que tienes!?-

Misaki se despertó de su sueño toda agitada, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo junto a Touma se lanzó a su pecho sollozando, Kamijou la abrazo aun sin saber exactamente qué pasaba.

-¿Misaki tuviste una pesadilla?-

La respuesta de la niña rubia fue el movimiento de cabeza en el pecho del chico, Touma coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Misaki mientras que la otra la abrazaba, duraron un tiempo así hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Si quieres hablar de tu pesadilla, soy todo oídos-

-… En mi sueño tú morías, después de declararle la guerra al mundo-

Misaki abraso a su novio con más fuerza, esto hizo que Touma se diera cuenta de lo preocupada que se ponía cada vez que el salía herido en batalla.

Touma se para a Misaki de su pecho y le planto un beso largo, y luego comenzó a hablarle mirándola a los ojos estrellados.

-Misaki, yo no voy a morir y dejarte sola, si algo me llegara a pasar puedes apostar que pelearía con Dios para resucitar, y si eso no fuera suficiente luchare por más de 10.000 años para estar contigo… yo te amo y eso no lo cambia nadie-

Misaki sintió seguridad en las palabras y en el cuerpo de Touma, gracias a esas palabras ella le podía decir algo que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.

-To-chan, tu nunca me abandonarías lo sé. Y es por eso que tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

Touma guardo silencio mientras su novia se secaba las lágrimas y se preparaba para hablar.

-Kamijou Touma-

-Si- Touma se sintió un poco nervioso al escuchar la voz de Misaki.

-Vamos a ser padres-

 **Notas.**

Hola, este será el primer de unos oneshot que tenía planeado hacer, no guardan relación unos con otros, solo son cosas a lo randons que invente.

Si algunos de ellos les gustan me dicen y es posible que tengan continuaciones.

Estoy preparando uno nuevo donde Accelerator es adoptado por Yomikawa cuando aún era un niño pequeño de 5 años, y otro donde la Misaka 19993 y la Misaka 20000 se pelean por Accelerator, mientras que a 20001 se le declara el chico más popular de su escuela, y para colocarle la cerecita al pastel Yomikawa tiene que pelear contra un acosador profesional.


	2. Cap 2 Nii-sama

Espero que este Cap sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar.

No soy dueño de "TAMNI"

 **Nii-Sama.**

Accelerator el sper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia acaba de salir de sus compras a mitad de la noche, tenía una bolsa llena de café negro que acaba de comprar en una tienda, también acaba de dejar medio muertos a unos delincuentes que pensaron que podrían pelear contra él, al escuchar el rumor de su derrota contra un nivel 0.

El caminaba en dirección a su departamento, hasta que escucho una pelea de amantes al parecer, redirección el sonido para no tener que escuchar la gritería.

Unos pasos más adelante noto a una persona que lo estaba siguiendo, era casi de la misma estatura que él y llevaba una toalla sucia, Accelerator quito la redirección de sonido para escuchar lo que decía el mendigo.

-NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NIISAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA, NII-SAMA.

-¿¡Que!?-

-Al fin me haces caso Nii-sama, eres como un maestro de sem ¿o solo estabas redireccionando el sonido?-

-Que molestia- Accelerator siguió caminando ignorando al mendigo.

-Espera Nii-sama-

-¡Si me siguen llamando Nii-sama te matare!-

-Pero soy tú clon, la torre de comando de la Red Misaka-

Accelerator se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la respuesta de la persona que se hacía llamar su clon, se voltio y la miro con los ojos envueltos en ira.

-¡Quítate esa mierda de enzima!-

-¿¡Que!?... ¡Nii-sama, eso es muy atrevido!-

Sin decir más palabras Accelerator le quito la manta, dejando ver una cara parecida a la suya, también pudo ver su pequeño pecho muy pálido, también su estómago igualmente blanco y el hecho que era mujer.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?-

-a… a… A…-

El clon no pudo gritar al ser despojada de su ropa en plena calle por su hermano, la niña albina saliendo del shock, intento cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos.

-¡Nii-sama, regrésame la manta!-

Accelerator le tiro la manta sobre su clon y siguió su camino, la niña agarro la manta para cubrir su cuerpo blanco y ponerse en el camino de Accelerator.

-Nii-sama, soy Suzushina Yuriko tu clon, el modelo 2001 de la "Red Misaka" y la administradora de ella-

-¿No deberías ser una mocosa de mierda, que no deja de decir "Misaka Misaka" cada vez que habla?-

-… ¿Qué? … Si fuera una niña pequeña no sería capaz de administrar la Red-

El sper más fuerte del mundo sintió un corazón roto dentro de el en ese momento.

Al llegar a su edificio de departamentos estudiantiles Yuriko se puso al frente antes de subir las escaleras.

-Nii-sama, por favor cuide bien de mí-

-¿Qué?-

-Espero que Nii-sama mede 3 comidas al día, postre y mucho café-

-Bien ¿cómo quieres bajar por las escaleras o por el balcón?-

-Espera Nii-sama, puedo ser de ayuda soy un nivel 4… lanzando onda sonora… detecto 8 personas con armas en la habitación del final, creo que puede ser tu habitación, puedo ser de ayuda-

Accelerator pensó en eso un minuto y le respondió sin mirarla –Habitación 303-

Con una sonrisa muy grande de Yuriko abrió la puerta gracias a sus poderes, y encontró a un joven en calzones viendo el anime de "To Aru Majutsu No Index III" tan pronto como entro la puerta se cerró.

Accelerator pasó de largo dejando a su clon atrás, Yuriko salió corriendo del cuarto seguido del único que ha podido ver la serie que nunca llega.

-Nii-sama, no juegue con migo así-

-Es tu culpa por estar mintiéndome-

-No era mentira, ahora dime cuál es tu habitación-

-… Habitación 304-

El clon se acercó de nuevo a la habitación que dijo Accelerator, para encontrar a un hombre musculoso y con barba usando el traje de porrista que llevaba Komoe-sensei en el cap 51 del manga de "TAMNI" Accelerator le paso de largo una vez más serraron do la puerta, Yuriko salió corriendo esta vez más rápido que antes y se colocó al lado de su Nii-sama.

-¡Nii-sama! ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿¡Y es que acaso es este lugar solo ay personas raras!?-

-Ya te dije que es tu… ¿¡!?-

Accelerator y su clon se detuvieron al ver la puerta arrancada de su habitación y dentro de ella un grupo de 8 personas portando armas, los dos albinos miraron a los delincuentes que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada.

-¿E? ¿Cuándo vendrá ese maldito más fuerte?-

-¿Cómo coño voy a saber? pero tiene que volver y cuando llegue lo mataremos-

-¡No pueden matar a Nii-sama! ¡Nii-sama es el más fuerte!-

Los 8 delincuentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a una niña usando nada más que una toalla sucia, los delincuentes se quedaron en silencio viendo las piernas claramente visibles, hasta que uno de ellos noto a un albino detrás de ella vestido de negro.

-¡ACCELERATOOOOR!-

-¡Al fin llego!-

-¡Prepárate para morir!-

-¿¡Esa puta lo llamo Nii-sama!?-

-¿E? ¿Qué tal si antes de matarlo le mostramos como su Imoto se trasforma en una adul…-

Los delincuentes fueron detenidos y lanzados por la ventana previamente rota por Yuriko, Accelerator se quedó viendo como sacaban la basura, después de que acabara el espectáculo el más fuerte se acostó en el sofá casi inservible y se dispuso a dormir.

-¿Nii-sama, no va reportarlo a anti-skill?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Si te quedas aquí es posible que ataquen mientras duermes, y esta vez puede ser algo que no puedas controlar-

-… ¿Me puedo quedar?-

-¿Por qué? Es más seguro las calles-

-Porque si tuviera que decidir entre quedarme con alguien o estar solo, elegiría la primera sin dudarlo-

-As lo que quieras-

Yuriko sonrió y se fue a la cama que estaba a medio destrozar, antes de arroparse se voltio y le dedico unas palabras a su Nii-sama.

-Solo para que sepas el incesto no está permitido-

-Duérmete-

 **Notas.**

El segundo está listo y con un tema que se me ocurrió mientras estaba sin hacer nada, mientras estuve en la selva caminando y cansado de hacer nada empecé a pensar en esto y tan tan.

 **Guest:** Lo más probable es que tenga una secuela un tanto más larga, pero tendrá que ser para después.

 **Question:** No leo mucho comic pero eso que pones suena interesante, pensé en algo parecido pero en vez de eso sería más "Y si los padres de Touma supieran de su pérdida de memoria" o "Si Index no pudo ser salvada" aún están estas ideas están incompletas y tienen muchos vacíos.

Cada vez que no comentas, el siguiente Cap sale más tarde… y "To Aru Majutsu No Index III" se retrasa otra temporada de Raigun XD.


	3. Cap 3 Solo

**Solo.**

No conozco mi nombre y tampoco mi apellido, los perdí cuando era un niño muy pequeño, todos me llaman por un código "Accelerator" me llaman siempre por ese código hasta el punto que lo tome como mi nombre.

No recuerdo mi fecha de nacimiento ni mi edad, creo que nadie las átono o se tomaron las molestias de recordarlo, pero sé que teng años más o menos, tome el numero 7 como mi edad y mi fecha de nacimiento... no lo sé.

Sabía que estaba encerrado en un laboratorio... o tal vez era una cárcel, la verdad no lose ni me importa mucho, el punto es que estoy encerrado y no puedo salir a jugar... no, aunque estuviera a fuera no podría jugar con los otros niños... soy rechazado.

Sabía que estaba encerrado en una habitación completamente blanca y bacía, mi cuerpo se empezaba a poner blanco también, creo que me estoy trasformando en un albino, pero no sé por qué.

Sabía que era un nivel 2 con un poder que solo lastima a los demás, no quiero lastimar a otras personas pero no puedo controlar mi poder.

No sabía porque las personas en este... las personas me trataban mal, cuando estaba en el orfanato los demás niños me dejaban fuera de cualquier juego, y algunos me pegaban por estar jugando solo ya sea en los columpios o en el arenero... no sabía porque... y aun no lose.

Creo que es natural para mi ser tratado como una plaga, dudo que alguien en este mundo me ayude alguna vez o me abrase... ahora que lo pienso nunca mean abrasado... o dicho que me quieren... ¿Alguien me ha mostrado bondad?... ¿Cómo se siente?.

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre rubio con un tatuaje en la cara... esta persona es muy mala... tengo miedo.

Esa persona mala ceba después de tirarme unos dientes con su puño... no sé porque pero él me odia, no recuerdo haber hecho nada que lo molestara, siempre hacia lo él quería... es cierto que al principio me negaba a entrar a un ornó, pero su puño me hacía cambiar de opinión, no me gustaba las inyecciones siempre me hacían sentir dolor y en ocasiones veía monstruos... pero el peor monstruo era su puño.

La puerta se abre otra vez... no savia cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez aquí el tiempo no importa, el hombre entro y me pego con su puño antes de inyectarme, luego se fue deseándome "dulces sueños" sabía que los monstruos volverían.

Tengo miedo... en la esquina del cuarto estaba un monstruo con alas negras que precia dividirse en muchas más alas, no lo podía ver bien por la oscuridad pero sabía que me podría hacer daño si quisiera... tengo miedo... Quiero que alguien me salve... por favor.

Tengo hambre, no me han traído comida en un tiempo y tampoco la puerta se ha abierto, quiero decir que tengo hambre pero si lo hago tendré un puño en mi cara... puedo aguantar.

¿Porque me hacen esto? ¿Porque siempre me golpean? ¿Porque tengo este poder? ¿Porque nadie me ayuda? ¿Porque no puedo jugar? ¿Porque me odian? ¿Porque nadie me quiere?... ¿Porque?... ¿Porque? ¿Por... qué?

La puerta se abre después de un tiempo, no tengo la fuerza para levantarme y ver quien es pero sé que me golpeara... pero no lo hace... me levanta con delicadeza y veo que es una mujer con una cara preocupada y una cola de caballo negra... Estoy confundido... ¿Quién es?

La mujer me saca corriendo de la habitación en sus brazos, mientras paso por los pasillos veo a otras personas sacando niños de otros cuartos blancos... ¿Esos niños son como yo? ¿A ellos también los rechazaron y acabaron aquí porque nadie los quería?

Hay algo raro en el cielo que no había visto en mucho tiempo... ahora es más azul, no recodaba que fuera tan brillante... tan bonito.

Me llevan a un hospital para que me recupere, no había notado que podía ver mis huesos y me costara tanto hablar... me siento dedil pero cómodo en este lugar... me tratan con amabilidad.

La mujer que me rescato me visita todos los días, ella es muy amable con migo me dice que cuando me recupere jugare con los otros niños... pero sabía que no podía... mi poder es muy peligroso.

El tiempo pasa y ahora puedo saber cuándo es de día, afuera hace mucho frio dentro de poco caerá nieve... pero yo aún estoy recuperándome, tengo que aprender a caminar otra vez, me agarro de unos tubos mientras intento caminar para mi terapia, doy un paso con todas mis fuerzas, me cuesta mantener el equilibrio pero quiero salir a jugar, intento dar otro paso mi cuerpo sede y me caigo... pero nunca llego al piso, la mujer me sostiene entre sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo.

El tiempo vuelve a pasar ahora los arboles tienen hojas verdes y hace calor afuera, ya puedo caminar con un bastón, la mujer me saca del hospital ahora viviré con ella en su casa, antes de salir del hospital le pregunto _"eres mi mamá"_ y ella me responde.

-Sí, soy tu mamá- y yo empiezo a llorar.

 **Nota:** Una historia triste para mi estado de salud actual, no puedo escribir cosas graciosas como la última vez pero me siento tan mal que me sale la tristeza.

 **ReyesRuben:** no, el acosador profesional no es Aogami, se trata de un mago azteca que se disfraza del nieto de la directora de Tokiwadai, pero me diste una idea para Aogami _"Aogami conoce la rama del juicio 177"_ eso sería interesante XD.


	4. Cap 4 Bebes

**Bebes.**

 **Parte 1**

Kamjou Touma un chico con el cabellos de punta y una suerte nada envidiable caminaba por la calle, cuan de la nada apareció una mujer mayor vestidas de Bebe gritándole.

-Yo soy Cunina diosas y protectora de las cunas, prepárate a morir Kamijou Touma-

Acto siguiente el chico con pelo de punta se dio la vuelta preparado para leer y la auto-proclamada diosa de las cunas le lanzo un rayo purpura que fallo.

 **Parte 2.**

-ÑIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA ÑIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA ÑIIIIAAAAAAA-

Yomikawa Aiho un miembro de anti-skill está completamente confundida, había escuchado como si un bebe llorara en la habitación del niño albino que vivía con ella, la profesora se había acercado a la puerta y la toco mientras hablaba.

TOC TOC

-¿Accelerator, pasa algo escucho como si tuvieras un bebe adentro?-

-ÑIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA ÑIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA ÑIIIIAAAAAAA-

La repuesta que recibió Yomikawa fue el llanto del bebe, ella abrió la puerta encontrándose en la cama un bebe albino usando la franela blanca con rallas grises de Accelerator, parecía como si el niño albino que dormía en la cama se hubiera trasformado en ese bebe por obra y gracia de algún dios que pasaba por la ciudad de la ciencia.

-ÑIIIAAAAAAA ÑIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA ÑIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Saliendo de su estupor Yomikawa se acercó al bebe y lo tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos para intentar calmarlo, tan pronto como lo tomo y lo coloco el su pecho él bebe albino dejo de llorar y sus miradas se cruzaron, él bebe tenía los ojos tan rojos como Accelerator y su piel como si fuera una Yukiona, sin duda era la imagen infantil de ese adolescente amargado.

-Aaaaaaaaa-

Él bebe hizo un sonido indicando con una sonrisa en su rostro indicando que estaba feliz.

La profesora al ver la expresión de su bebe no pudo evitar poner una cara estúpida repleta de felicidad, algo que no era nada normal ver en ella.

 **Parte 3.**

Después de las 12 de la noche una mujer vestida como un bebe tomaba alcohol como si no existiera el mañana mara ella.

-GUAAAAAAAAAA; HSGiusbGSKGbdlH-

-Te entiendo, todos son iguales-

Mientras la diosa mágica lloraba en un idioma incomprensible para los mortales, una pequeña profesora de unos 135cm la consolaba y comprendía cada palabra que decía, lo que llevaba a pensar "Si la mini profesora era también un ser inmortal o algo parecido" pero quedaría para otro mini Cap.

 **Parte 4.**

Si alguien se pregunta qué pasó por el chico con el pelo de punta, tuvo que ser súper-sper-niñera por un día entero.

Mientras la bebe de cabellos plateados con un estómago sin fondo lloraba a causa del hambre, la otra bebe de ojos estrellados usaba su poder incontrolable en las 5 clones de biri biri que hacían parecer el departamento del chico como una discoteca de los ochenta, y el que más quería llorar no era otro que Kamijou Touma.

 **Parte 5.**

Por otro lado en Ciudad Academia un chico con el pelo teñido de marrón tenía actualmente la peor suerte en ese momento, Hamazura Shiage estaba teniendo una lucha por su supervivencia, si hacia llorar a alguna de las 4 bebes que estaba cuidando seria su fin sin contemplación.

 **Nota.**

Feliz año!

Creo que he estado algo perdido estos últimos días XD, y el motivo es muy simple… me prestaron 2 RPG japoneses para la play 3 (Disgaea 4: a promise unforgotten y resonance of fate) son un pelo largos y muy, ¡MUY difíciles! Creo que no llevo el 15% de ninguno XD.

Cunina iba a aparecer en mi otro fin "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" en el arco religioso pero pensándolo mejor era un Dios mágico un poco ridículo por lo que la saque de ahí, pero tampoco quería deshacerme de ella completamente y así acabo aquí XD.

También e avanzado bastante con "La Tímida Yuriko" pero estoy trancado en cuando ya llevo más del 90% XD, toda mi musa se la llevo el viento.

Un amigo me dijo que me creara un Twitter para estar informando sobre los avances de los fic, y la historia que creare en "FinctionPress" cuando termine "Accelerator es Kamijou Touma" además de tener más contacto con los que leen mis fic (Nunca había usado Twitter antes, por lo que soy un noob en esto XD).

Mi Twitter es "JaviJavi Aquelarre" y tengo a un Accelerator sonriente de avatar con un bosque oscuro de fondo.

Sin más que decir, no vemos en otro Cap.


End file.
